How Dead Space 3 SHOULD Have Ended
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: It's amazing what one little blast of stasis can do to change things. One of the ways Dead Space 3 could have and possibly should have ended. Rated M for language.


**So this has been something I've been thinking about, but finally decided I should write. I don't know about the rest of you, but I thought the ending to Dead Space 3 was…well stupid to be honest. I don't know about the rest of you, but I clearly saw an easy way for Isaac and/or Carver to deal with the entire situation that would have had a much BETTER result then what the game forced on us.**

**So, I decided to share it in a one shot fanfic. Whether you agree or not, like it or not, here it is. Enjoy.**

**Also, it really does help if you have played Dead Space 3, or know what happens in Dead Space 3, before you read this. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Space 3, as it is the property of Visceral Games and EA. This is a nonprofit one shot

* * *

**How Dead Space 3 **

**SHOULD Have Ended**

_Tau Volantis, Alien City_

Isaac Clarke slowly pulled himself up onto the roof of the Alien machine, groaning as his muscles strained and protested against his movements. It wasn't surprising considering what he had been through in the last…how long had it been? Hours, days, years? The series of events that had begun in his small rundown apartment on the Lunar Colony just seemed like one massive blur of terror, anger, survival, heartbreak, and death. But now, it was finally coming to an end. He could feel it. Whatever lay ahead, it would be the end.

Turning, he reached down, helping his companion up. John Carver, former EarthGov soldier, grunted in thanks as he climbed over the rim and onto the roof. "Hell of a climb," he muttered, stretching and favoring his right shoulder. Earlier, when they had scrambled for the Codex to get it from Danik, he had sustained a nasty blow to the shoulder during their fall away from the bridge Danik had been standing on. Even with Medigel, the shoulder was still sore.

Isaac just nodded absently as he ran one gloved hand of his Legionary suit over the glowing cylinder strapped to his lower back. The Codex was the key to all this. It was the means to either finish off the necromorph moon hovering silently in orbit, or to awaken it, and allow it to finish its Convergence, and from there, lead its fellow brother moons to Earth, where they would feast upon humanity.

Isaac slowly scanned the roof, the optics of his suit's helmet focusing on everything. As he did, he raised his weapon up, a tesla coil modified with a diffraction torus tip to create a chain lighting gun, under which he had added a modified SCAF shotgun. As he did, Carver did the same with his Bullpup rifle. "You see anything?" He asked Isaac.

Isaac slowly shook his head. "No…and that's what worries me," he said. "If Danik was going to be anywhere, it'd be here. And if he's here…so is Ellie," he said softly.

Carver just kept scanning, before patting Isaac's shoulder and pointing. "I think that's where we need to go," he said.

Isaac turned to follow Carver's finger, and saw a shrine, with a glowing receptacle for the Codex on his back. And slightly hidden to the side was the unmistakable silhouette of a gunship.

The former engineer nodded to Carver as he hefted his weapon to his shoulder. "Get ready," he said, as he began to advance on the shrine. Carver turned and walked backwards slowly, watching Isaac's back as they advanced.

As they neared the shrine, Isaac felt his heart pounding as they drew closer. It seemed unreal, that they were standing on the end of their journey. That quite possibly, this would be the end of it all. The horrors he had faced on Aegis VII, on the Ishimura, on the Sprawl, on this planet, and every night in his nightmares…would this finally be the end of it all?

As Isaac stepped onto the short walkway leading to the shrine, he saw movement to his left and froze, gun up and his finger on the trigger. Behind him Carver whirled, in the same position as Isaac. But both men hesitated as they saw two figures emerge from beside the shrine, and start to move in front of it, one forcing the other at gunpoint. "Ellie!" Isaac called out in shock, relief, and fear, seeing his ex-girlfriend standing there, alive. The skin of her arms and shoulders held scattered cuts and burns, evidence of both her near death in the Rosetta lab, and her mistreatment at the hands of Danik's followers.

"Isaac! Don't do it! Don't listen to him!" Ellie called out, only to have the man holding her shove the barrel of his SMG further into her head to shut her up.

The man holding Ellie hostage, dressed in white pants and a white with red trim heavy jacket, looked at Isaac, his eyes almost mad behind his black rimmed glasses. "Give me the Codex and you can have her back," he breathed out, keeping his gun pointed at her head.

"No! Isaac, you know what's at stake here!" Ellie pleaded.

"Look, everyone just calm down," Carver said, taking a step forward. "Danik, we can-"

"Give me the Codex or she dies!" Danik almost screamed out, his finger twitching on the trigger.

"Wait!" Isaac shouted, causing everyone to look at him. He slowly lowered his gun, before dropping it at his side. "Fine Danik…you want it? You can have it," he said, as he reached back and pulled the Codex free with his right hand.

Ellie's eyes widened and she shook her head, struggling. "NO! Isaac don't! DON'T DO IT!" She yelled, struggling to break free.

Carver glanced at Isaac. "Isaac, what are you doing?" He hissed, still gripping his gun.

Isaac glanced at him, nodding. "Just trust me," he said, before looking back towards Danik and Ellie, who was still struggling. He held up the Codex so Danik could see it, before lobbing it at Danik.

Danik's eyes locked on the Codex, as he shoved Ellie away, reaching out to grab it. As such, he didn't see Isaac's left hand shoot up, though he did see the blue glow of the stasis blast emerge from Isaac's stasis module on his left arm. Before Danik could react, he was enveloped in the soft blue glow of stasis, the Codex hitting the ground and rolling over next to the shrine.

Carver, immediately realizing what Isaac did, surged forward, grabbing the gun from Danik's hand, wrenching it away and tossing it off to one side. Isaac meanwhile caught Ellie, who had stumbled towards him after Danik shoved her away. "Gotcha," he said softly, holding her close.

Ellie glared up at him, smacking his chest. "You bastard!" She growled, before burying her face into the chest of his armor, hugging him. Isaac just grinned as his helmet retracted, letting her look up into his tired but delighted eyes. "You risked everything for me. Why?" She said.

Isaac just gave her a tired but happy grin. "Cuz I knew I could win…and because you're all I got left Ellie," he said softly. "Without you…there's nothing left."

Ellie trembled a moment before reaching up and pulling him down into a deep, loving kiss. Isaac held her close, returning the kiss, feeling complete as he held her in his arms.

Carver meanwhile had grabbed Danik by the front of his coat, the stasis having now worn off. The leader of the Circle struggled in carver's grasp. "Damn you," he shouted. "You can't do this! Man kind's evolution must begin!" He kept shouting madly.

Carver just growled and threw Danik onto the walkway, causing the man's glasses to break and fall from his face as he rolled on the ground away from the shrine. Danik struggled to get up as Carver brought his rifle up, firing one round into Danik's right leg, causing the man to scream in pain.

Isaac and Ellie were pulled from their embrace as they heard the gunshot, and looked up in time to see a second round rip into Danik's left leg, causing him to drop to the ground in pain. Carver kept walking forward, kicking Danik over so he lay on his back before putting one armored boot on his chest. With quick precision he fired two more rounds, one into each of Danik's arms, causing the man to scream even more in pain.

Carver's helmet retracted, revealing his scarred face as he glared down at the man before him with utter hatred. "You don't know how long I've waited for this," he said, his rifle pointed at Danik's face. "You ordered the attack on Uxor. You're the reason the Marker there was exposed. You're the reason my wife and son became monsters!" He shouted, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Danik just glared at him. "I was saving mankind," he spat out, blood trickling form his nose. "Your family would thank me for setting them towards the true path of salvation and evolution," he sneered.

Carver just trembled at that, anger and hatred pouring through him. He stomped on Danik's chest, making the man yell in pain before coughing up blood. Carver pressed the barrel of his rifle into Danik's face. "There is no salvation, Danik," he whispered. "Not for you…and not for me. If there's a hell, that's where you and I are going Danik. You're just going to be getting there before I do."

He then stood, and without ceremony, pulled the trigger.

Ellie looked away as Isaac held her, staring at Danik's dead body, and Carver who still stood over him. Carver slowly dropped his rifle, tilting his head back with his eyes closed.

Isaac turned, looking to where the Codex lay on the ground still. Isaac gently shook Ellie's shoulder, making her look up at him. He nodded towards the Codex and she turned, eyes widening as she saw it. She pulled away from him and gently picked up the Codex, before turning to Isaac. "What now?" She asked.

Isaac came over and took it from her, looking at it. "Now, we stick it in the machine here and use it to pull the moon into the planet, leading to its destruction," he said. "Ellie, can you go get that gunship started up? We'll need to get out of here fast once we finish with the machine."

Ellie nodded before kissing him. "Be careful Isaac," she said, before rushing over to the gunship.

Isaac nodded softly before turning to Carver, who had picked up his rifle. "Carver, get over here," he said, as he picked up his own weapon, securing it to his side before studying the Codex.

As Carver joined him, Isaac looked towards the shrine, studying the Codex. "It should be all set," he said calmly, looking up at the shrine. "So now…I think we need to pop it in and turn it one hundred and eighty degree's to finish the machine's configuration." He started to step forward. "Get ready to run for the gunship," he said, only to be stopped by Carver.

Carver was looking at the Codex, before looking up at Isaac. "I'm not going with you," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about," Isaac asked, looking at him in shock. Carver just looked up at the ceiling above them.

"There's nothing left for me out there Isaac. Nothing left…but to pay for the things I've done," he said. "I can never truly redeem myself for what I did to my family…but if I can save Earth…then maybe I can pay for everything else. Please Isaac…let me do this."

Isaac looked at him, before looking down at the Codex. Slowly, he handed it over to him. "Remember, turn it counterclockwise," he said softly. "And Carver…I said it before and I'll say it again. You're a good man."

Carver just weakly smiled at him. "Thanks Isaac…and good luck," he said.

Isaac nodded as he turned and slowly walked away. Carver watched him for a few moments, before turning and walking to the machine. As he heard the gunship's engines roar, and the shrine trembled as he small craft took off, Carver watched them go, before looking down. Slowly he placed the Codex into the machine, and prepared to turn it, only to stop as he saw ghostly hands join his own. Turning, he saw his wife Damara to his right and his son Dylan at his left, both smiling at him. Trembling, but smiling, he looked back to the machine, before turning the Codex.

The gunship broke through the atmosphere of the planet, Isaac piloting the ship as Ellie applied medigel and bandages to her wounds. The pair was blinded by the sudden flash of aqua-green light that shot up from the surface, striking the incomplete necromorph moon in orbit. As it did, the moon began to move forward, towards the planet.

Isaac felt Ellie move to stand behind him and place a hand on his shoulder as he rotated the gunship once they were a safe distance away. He gently placed his own hand over hers' as they watched the moon slowly fall. As it neared the surface, the ice began to crack, and fissures could be seen forming due to the shift in gravity as the organic moon drew closer and closer. Finally, it impacted with the ground, burrowing into the surface of the planet as ripples could be seen spreading out from the impact site across the planet. Debris was thrown up from the planet, some of it escaping the atmosphere while others returned to the surface, as the organic moon buried itself over halfway into the planet.

Isaac slowly looked down at the console, pressing a few buttons. "…that did it," he said. "I'm not picking up any Marker signals at all. He did it," he said quietly, grinning.

Ellie smiled, before it faded. "I can't believe…he stayed behind," she said softly.

Isaac slowly stood and hugged her. "It's what he wanted Ellie," he said, lifting her chin up to look at him. "He's with his family again."

Ellie nodded softly before smiling at him. "So what now Isaac?" She asked, only to gasp as he leaned down, kissing her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

When they finally finished kissing, Isaac, smiled at her. "Now, we go back to Earth. And we do what we can to make sure that Earth is kept safe Ellie. Together," he said.

Ellie smiled as she reached past him and activated the ship's autopilot. "I like the together part," she whispered, kissing him again as the ship turned away from the planet, and shocked away.

* * *

**So yeah. Here it is. This is how I think Dead Space 3 should have ended honestly. Maybe not with the Carver dying part, but I felt inspired after reading up his full bio to end that way.**

**So, like, dislike, let me know. And to you trolls and flamers out there, I want to thank you ahead of time for adding to my review count. ^.^**

**Till later my faithful readers!**


End file.
